Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 26
is the twenty-sixth episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot In order to make it to the finals to face Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys, Tyson and Daichi must first defeat F-Dynasty. It first starts off with Tyson and Daichi heading back to Tyson's house to rest for their upcoming battle. Meanwhile, Max and Judy return home and reunites with Taro and eats together. After his meal Max goes to the beystadium where he reminisces his departure from the Bladebreakers. Ray also comes to visit, stunned to find Max there, and soon they start discussing the matches they lost in the World championships. Later that day Kenny works hard on making upgrades to Tyson's beyblade. Gramps walks in on Tyson and Daichi arguing in their sleep. The next day Tyson is in his Gramps dojo ready to train and Gramps is surprised to see him there. They start training with the kendo swords. As he continues his battle with his Gramps, Tyson starts to think about the other teams and how their feelings and blader spirit rest on his shoulders. He then beats his grandfather in training and stuns his grandfather. Later that day, Tala has a meeting with the beyblade officials to discuss the upcoming match between BBA Revolution and F-Dynasty. F-Dynasty goes to the circus to visit their family. When both teams have a conference, Tyson and Daichi make a surprising challenge: they want to face F-Dynasty in a tag team match. F-Dynasty accepts, thinking that it will be a easy win. After the conference, Tyson is given Dragoon Galaxy Turbo. Hiro challenges them to a battle to test their tag team skills. Hiro gives them a hard time during the battle but also gives them advice on how to use their non blading skills. Hiro then tries to go in for an attack but is soon stopped by Tyson and Daichi and it seems that they are good at tag team battles, maybe even better than F-Dynasty. Later that day, F-Dynasty watches the recordings of the conference and discuss what kind of match Tyson challenged them to. Major Events *Kenny upgrades Tyson's Dragoon G to Dragoon GT. *F-Dynasty meets up with their circus family in Japan. *The final rounds will be decided by F-Dynasty and BBA Revolution 2 on 2 battling to face the Blitzkrieg Boys for the World Championship title. *Tyson and Daichi have a 2 on 2 match with Hiro and win. Characters *Kai Hiwatari *Tala *Bryan Kuznetsov *Spencer *Tyson Granger *Kenny *Daichi Sumeragi *Hiro Granger *Hilary Tachibana *Raul Fernandez *Julia Fernandez *Romero *Blader DJ *Ryu Granger *Max Tate *Taro Tate *Judy Tate *Ray Kon *Mr. Dickenson Beyblades *Dragoon GT *Dragoon G *Strata Dragoon G *Metal Driger (x2) Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger & Daichi Sumeragi (Dragoon GT & Strata Dragoon G) vs Hiro Granger (Metal Driger x2) = Tyson Granger & Daichi Sumeragi (Dragoon GT and Strata Dragoon G) Gallery tumblr_oo3ytvOmR81w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo42yx4vk31w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo43j20tf41w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo44cb1a0e1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo44x613gn1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo456ubfQo1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oo45fkhCIt1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_lv0up1ffU21ql914ko1_1280.png tumblr_oo3xdky1qS1w4q252o1_1280.png Zzzz1.png Zzzz2.png tumblr_lt6927SkWL1ql914ko1_1280.png Screen Shot 2020-02-11 at 8.01.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-02-11 at 8.01.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-02-11 at 7.55.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-02-11 at 7.55.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-02-11 at 7.55.52 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2020-02-11 at 7.53.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-02-11 at 7.53.29 pm.png Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes